1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sink spray. More particularly, it refers to a sink spray capable of engaging multiple attachment devices to vary the utility of the sink spray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sink sprays are well known products and are currently found as a fixture in most private houses, apartments and commercial kitchen facilities. Typical sink sprays are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,498,546; 4,148,438; and 4,344,578. Such sprays are adapted for one use; namely, portability for directed discharge of water at the end of a limited length hose. Because space is restricted on a sink and plumbing codes frequently limit fixtures on a sink, the single purpose use of a sink spray is inconvenient.
When a below sink filter system is employed it could be hooked up to the sink spray but this eliminates the spray from use as a utility device to clean pots and pans. Moreover, the spray nozzole on the sink spray is not a convenient device for filling a glass or other drinking container. A way is needed to easily convert a sink spray into a multitude of uses.